zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Wang Da Dong
The ring leader of the school gang "Zhong Ji Yi Ban" (終極一班 / Ultimate Class). Self-confident and stubborn. Acts as an obedient child in front of his parents, and has attempted to keep his parents in the dark about his school life. Everybody in Zhong Ji Yi Ban listens to what he says. Personality Although Da Dong seems harsh and cold, he is actually a good person at heart and shows his caring side whenever his friends need help. Because of his confidence and stubbornness, Ya Se often calls him "Zi Da Kuang" (自大狂 / Egomaniac). He is also very loyal and trustworthy, as he would do everything in his power to keep a promise. Hobbies Da Dong often spends time singing with an underground music band named Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛) to enchance his power. Relationships Friendships *'Wang Ya Se' and Ding Xiao Yu - Da Dong did not get along with them initially, especially Ya Se because he would cause trouble to make Da Dong declare a challenge between them. However, after working together to fend off a gang of trials, they begin to get along. That same night, those gangsters drugged them with sleeping pills and were saved by Xiao Yu. After that, the three of them became best friends, doing everything together, including fighting for one another. *'Lei Ke Si' - Da Dong has been Lei Ke Si's best friend since childhood. Though he thinks of him as a friend, Lei Ke Si has been secretly sharpening his powers and disguising his identity as a weak kid with good intentions, aiming to take down his friend someday. After his true ambitions were revealed, Da Dong still thought of him as his best friend, that resolved their rivalry and the two of them become friends again. *'Xiu' - Xiu is the leader of Dong Cheng Wei, an underground music band. Da Dong sometimes goes to them to perform musical events as a way to enhance his powers. They soon become really good friends. After Da Dong lost his powers, Xiu is the one who helps them come up with a way to have them restored. Love Life *'Huang An Qi' - Da Dong has been in love with a girl named An Qi since he was a kid, but was too shy to reveal it. However, during her time in America, she's written over 500 letters to him, and though he did not respond to any of the letters, he has been secretly collecting and reciting them. The two of them were a couple at a point in the storyline, but eventually broke up due to Da Dong's crush on his teacher and his best friend Xiao Yu's crush on An Qi. And the fact that they were being targeted by a powerful enemy. Specialty He carries the "Long Wen Ao" (龍紋鏊 / Dragon Tattooed Pan) as his primary weapon. A unique aspect of this weapon is that it can vary its master's fighting count according to the opponent's fighting count; it becomes stronger when fighting strong opponents and remain normal when facing weaker ones (遇強則強、遇弱則弱). Before revealing his main weapon, he was seen using an ordinary cooking pan to fight ordinary gangsters. Later Life The X-Family In ''The X-Family'' (終極一家), Da Dong becomes a secondary character. Because he has a hard time adjusting a life with no powers and battles, he is desperate to have his powers restored. Realizing his desperation, his friend Xiu tells him that he may have one last chance to restore his powers: by finding his alternate counterpart in another dimension. During Xiu's search, he finds out that Da Dong has an alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension called Xia Tian and later another counterpart named Zack from the Bronze Dimension. Turns out, Xia Tian shares his ability to vary the flow of his power according to the opponent's power level. In order to find something to do, he begins to read more often, which improves his brain's skills. At one point, his weapon, Long Wen Ao was borrowed to Xia Tian when he needed a weapon to fight Lan Ling Wang, Ya Se's alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension. K.O.3an Guo In ''K.O.3an Guo'' (終極三國), after Da Dong's powers and the balance of the universe are restored, he takes a trip to the Silver Dimension with his friends. While trying his cellphone's camera, he accidentally drops a penny that causes a gigantic rock to fall on Xiu's alternate counterpart, Liu Bei. He then takes Liu Bei back to his world for medical treatment while Xiu takes his role until he recovers from his injuries. Category:KO One characters Category:KO One Category:The X-Family Category:The X-Family characters Category:K.O.3an Guo Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters Category:Support characters